leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MotherEarth/Moraia Demon Mistress
Her Lore is something like this:Moraia spent most of her immortal days in her tower or capturing men by sending her pets to feed her.She was adorned by many jewels although this is only her outer appearance with a matter of seconds she transforms into a horrid creature not meant for mortal eyes those who have survive and live to see another day is either too traumatize of her appearance or go crazy from the nightmares they had.They would keep picturing the horrid demon in her true form from the large twin horn to the bones of steel that at each end attach severed body parts of captive past.While bellow the once legs turn into writhing serpents that hungered for flesh even bones. Moraia reputation exceeded her even to the ears of the league summoners.The survivors pleaded the league to capture her and keep her entertain in the league so that she will not captures more of the living into her domain to be eaten or to toy with.The league have heard the plea of the remaining survivors and created a summoning circle that summon the demoness Moraia into the league although at first Moraia was angered because she was seconds away from eating her meal,because of that she summon demons that kill five summoners at best but she was apprehended by the three high summoners at the last minute.The summoners propose a deal with Moraia that if she will stop eating the mortals of this world they would provide her endless meals for as long as this league stand.Moraia hastily agreed at this and seal the deal with a pact of that she would be forever be in service of the league summoners and in return they would sate her unending hunger.Although now she became a slave to the league will but she cares not for that as her hunger is more important. -I am in your command as long as you keep me from my huuuungerrrr...(sinister laugh)- Moraia. As told above all of Moraia 4 active abilities will have her summoning demons.So lets move on to the abilities: * PASSIVE: 'Demon Pac't Every time Moraia kills an enemy, her demons will have 10% increased damage to champions and 5% increased damage to minions and monsters for 2 seconds. '''Q: '''Hounds of Past, Present, and Future Moraia summons a melee Cerberus at her location. The Cerberus will automatically attack nearby enemies, and will prioritize champions. The Cerberus's basic attacks deal deal magic damage and slow the target. If Cerberus attacks an enemy already affected by the slow, the slow will be refreshed. -CERBERUS HEALTH: 200 -CERBERUS MAGIC DAMAGE: 260 (+60% AP) -CERBERUS SPEED: 370 -CERBERUS ATTACK RANGE: 125 -CERBERUS ATTACK SPEED: 0.625 (+1.75%) following with level up -RANGE: 125 -COST: 60/65/70/75/80 -COOLDOWN:6 / 5.5 / 5 / 4.5 / 4 '''W: '''Demon of Fury, Come! Moraia summons 2 flying demons at a target location, dealing magic damage to enemies near the area of the summon. The demons basic attacks will deal magic damage in an area, and burn enemies struck for true damage over a few seconds. This burn stacks twice. Upon attacking a target at maximum stacks of burning, the demons will dive to the target for additional magic damage. -DEMON HEALTH: 200(10% AP) -INITIAL MAGIC DAMAGE: 150(+ 25% AP) -MAGIC DAMAGE PER ATTACK: 75 / 110 / 145 / 180 / 215 (+ 65% AP) -DIAMETER OF INITIAL AOE: 400 -DIAMETER OF ATTACK AOE: 225 -DEMON SPEED: 450 -DEMON ATTACK SPEED: 0.725 (+1.75%) following with level up -DURATION OF BURN: 10 seconds -DEMON ATTACK RANGE: 600 -COST:80 / 85 / 90 / 95 / 100 mana -RANGE:925 -COOLDOWN:24 / 21 / 18 / 15 / 12 s '''E: '''Devourer, Come Forth! Moraia summons the Devourer. The Devourer does magic damage every second to enemies near it. -DEVOURER SPEED: 370 -DEVOURER ATTACK RANGE: 125 -DEVOURER HEALTH: 280 -DEVOURER MAGIC DAMAGE: 250 (+50% AP) -MAGIC DAMAGE PER SECOND: 22/33/44/55/65(80% AP) -DIAMETER OF AOE: 370 -DEVOURER ATTACK SPEED: 0.525 (+1.75%) following with level up -COST: 50/60/70/80/90 -COOLDOWN: 15 seconds '''R: '''Guardian of Hell, I Call Thee! Moraia summons her most powerful demon. The guardian grants 20% lifesteal and spellvamp to allies around it. -RANGE:125 -GUARDIAN HEALTH: 600/700/900 -GUARDIAN ATTACK RANGE: 125 -GUARDIAN ATTACK SPEED: 0.725 (+1.75%) following with level up -GUARDIAN INITIAL MAGIC DAMAGE: 500/700/1000 magic damage (75%AP) -GUARDIAN SPEED: 400 -COST: 100 -COOLDOWN: 130 / 105 / 80 -GUARDIAN ATTACK DAMAGE:50/90/100 (20%AP) -DIAMETER OF AOE: 570 W and E will prioritize target that is targeted by He Q and Moraia is very vulnarable if her summons are on cd. PS:Moraia Cant summons any demmon unless the current living one is killed also all the stats above are at their highest rank.By this i mean that she can have only that current demon while it is alive like if she already have a cerberus out she cant summon that certain demon until the current one is still alive.Same goes for all of her other abilities. U may advice me on how to tweaks it a little to be more balanced and help me give some per level stat on her abilities as i am no good with it. Category:Custom champions